The New Universe
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: A 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald adventure. Because I am still in mourning and still in denial. Written in script style.


The New Universe

(The TARDIS is lurching forward crazily and falling through the time vortex. It starts to spin manically as it flies through space at a rapid speed)

[Inside the TARDIS]

(Sparks are flying and The Doctor is trying to take hold of the ship. Clara is holding onto the console)

DOCTOR:

(Shouting over the console)

Woah, hold on there! Where are we off to now?! Why didn't you follow instructions, Clara?

CLARA:

(Shouting over the whirring noises)

You didn't give instructions!

DOCTOR:

I thought you could fly the TARDIS!

CLARA:

I can! You were fixing something under the console, weren't you? You must have triggered something off!

DOCTOR:

(Wrenching a lever downwards)

I was reversing the polarity of the neutron flow!

CLARA:

(Running to the side console, pressing buttons)

Now is not the time, Doctor!

DOCTOR:

(Also jabbing at buttons. Some of the lights go down)

Okay, well, I was actually sorting out breakfast, I was going to bring you up some eggs.

CLARA:

It's 7 o'clock in the evening!

DOCTOR:

We're in a time machine, Clara! Which is currently...

(Lifts up panel)

Not

(Bends over console to sort out wiring underneath)

Working!

(He takes out sonic shades and puts them on. It sorts out the wires. Satisfied, the Doctor withdraws and slams the panel back into place. The TARDIS slows to normal pace and everything is working again, except the lights).

CLARA:

(Presses two buttons simultaneously. The lights go back up. Clara leans over the side console as she sighs in relief. Composing herself she turns to The Doctor, who still has his shades on)

Since when are you so domestic?

DOCTOR:

What do you mean?

CLARA:

(Walks over to the Doctor and takes his sonic sunglasses off)

Are you seriously cooking for us now? I didn't know I'd moved into the TARDIS permanently.

DOCTOR:

Well, it's always an option, if you can't pay the rent, or your...school kids run amok and break it.

CLARA:

(Clara puts on his shades, smiling coolly at the Doctor to annoy him)

Thanks. Oh and by the way, I don't have to do any marking, so it's just you and me this weekend. Then you can give me breakfast in bed if you want to.

DOCTOR:

(Takes the sonic shades off Clara and puts them back on with mock annoyance)

Don't touch the sunglasses!

(Walks off to the side, looks up to the TARDIS doors)

Where are we?

CLARA:

Wherever we are, you did promise me a visit to the planet that's summer all year round, with the sand that turns different colours.

DOCTOR:

(Complaining)

You don't want to go there, do you?

CLARA:

Doctor, we need a proper holiday, at least once in a while. We've been saving too many galaxies at the moment. We could go scuba diving or swimming or something.

DOCTOR:

You humans, you always want to go swimming!

CLARA:

You told me you liked it!

DOCTOR:

(Sotto)

Did I? Don't remember that.

CLARA:

(Walks over to the Doctor, and spins him round)

Please can we go?

DOCTOR:

(Grins)

Well, I do believe the sunset is quite remarkable, especially from the beach. And the moon glows phosphorescently in the right light...it's in it's third trimester, so you should be able to see it...

(Clara smiles widely at him)

DOCTOR:

(Cocks an eyebrow)

Okay. But first, I'd like to check what part of the universe we're in, so I can-

CLARA:

(Picking up his sentence)

So you can actually fly us to the right destination.

DOCTOR:

(Walks over to the TARDIS doors, Clara follows excitedly behind, laughing)

(Sotto)

I always fly us to the right destination.

(The Doctor pushes the doors open, and a huge swirling galaxy is directly underneath them. The stars seem to be shining even brighter and there are huge, strangely shaped nebula's colliding into each other. Clara gasps in amazement as she takes her usual position of leaning against the TARDIS)

CLARA:

It's beautiful. What part of the universe are we in? Doctor?

(The Doctor takes a step forward. Clara holds him back a little by the hood of his jacket, anxious despite knowing its safe)

DOCTOR:

I've...I've never been to this part of the universe before.

CLARA:

Really?

(Surprised, she looks at the Doctor)

DOCTOR:

Really.

(He leans in further, examining the huge galaxy underneath them with his sonic sunglasses)

We're not even in the Milky Way...we've ended up in a completely different universe, Clara.

CLARA:

Sorry, what, a different universe? You mean we're not even in the solar system?

DOCTOR:

No, we're not.

CLARA:

(Points to the galaxy)

What's that giant galaxy, then?

DOCTOR:

I've no idea. Possibly another civilisation.

(Clara turns to him smiling and raises her eyebrows, nodding her head toward the galaxy)

DOCTOR:

You want to explore?

CLARA:

Come on, Doctor

(She pulls at the sleeve of his jacket)

DOCTOR:

This is a universe we've never seen, Clara. I don't know anything about it, which makes it even more dangerous. Let's visit the planet we were intending to go to.

CLARA:

Oh come on, Doctor! Where's your sense of adventure?

DOCTOR:

Clara, you're going native again. If something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself. I am not losing you, especially in a foreign universe.

CLARA:

We've had this conversation over a million times! Please, can you just stop worrying about me for a minute so we can actually explore this new find?

DOCTOR:

It's not new, it's probably older than ours. And I fear for your life, Clara, which isn't a bad thing! I seem to care about it more than you do. You keep throwing it around recklessly like its nothing.

CLARA:

Look, Doctor, I just want to explore with you, be with you as much as I can while we're both still here-

DOCTOR:

(Cutting in massively)

It's not nothing! You're not nothing, you're worth it to me-

CLARA:

(Interrupting again)

Please, Doctor, I don't want to argue about this. Please.

(She looks up at the Doctor with her big, round eyes. The Doctor drops his head)

DOCTOR:

(Sotto)

I never could resist the power of your wide, brown eyes.

(Looks back up at her)

Okay, I'm stopping now, let's just pretend this never happened and forget we ever landed here.

CLARA:

Okay

(She nods at him, beginning to smile again)

Let's go, Doctor

(She links her arms with his. The Doctor smiles at her in relief).

(Suddenly something grabs Clara and pulls her away. Her arm slips out of the Doctor's and she starts to scream. The Doctor lunges madly to the floor, trying to grab onto her hand)

DOCTOR:

CLARA!

(He shouts her name as she's being pulled away. You cannot see what it is but a faint glow of light is seeable from behind her)

CLARA:

Doctor!

(She starts to fall further away)

DOCTOR:

CLARA!

(The Doctor's hand is still outstretched and he is on his hands and knees)

CLARA!

(He let's his head bang onto the floor of the TARDIS. He stands up straight away and rushes to the console, where he pulls levers and presses buttons wildly as the ship takes off. He zooms straight for the galaxy underneath and works supernaturally fast at the console)

DOCTOR:

I'm coming, Clara, don't worry.

(The TARDIS dives straight through the galaxy and the opening credits roll)

(As soon as the TARDIS lands, the Doctor steps out)

DOCTOR:

CLARA!

(He looks around, both ways frantically, realising that he has landed in a space that seemed to be surrounded by a greyish smoke. The ground resembles twigs and crunch under his feet)

DOCTOR:

I'll find you.

(He steps forward and scans around him at the veil of smoke with his sonic sunglasses)

CLARA:

Doctor!

(Her voice is faint and distant and echoes through the veil of smoke, yet the Doctor hears it. He races off toward the smoke, passing straight through. He finds himself in a similar space to the previous, yet it's darker)

DOCTOR:

Clara!

(Her shouting becomes clearer)

(A figure appears through the smoke, levitated from the ground. It seems to be a column of light, like the one that pulled Clara away)

DOCTOR:

Who are you and what have you done to Clara?

(The column of light has no corporeal form, but it speaks, clear and haunting)

COLUMN OF LIGHT:

We need your help. We need your help. We need your help.

(It moves forward as it says this)

DOCTOR:

If you need my help, you better give me Clara back!

COLUMN OF LIGHT:

We need help. We need help against the oncoming storm. No. Against...against the never ending darkness that threatens to cast it's shadow.

DOCTOR:

It's already pretty dark in here. Care to turn on a light?

COLUMN OF LIGHT:

We are the light.

(A bigger column of light proceeds forward, although it is brighter than the first)

DOCTOR:

Oh, finally, the proper lighting has come! You're much brighter, aren't you?

COLUMN OF LIGHT 2:

We are the Alíthea. It is the name of-

DOCTOR:

(Scoffing)

Yes, yes it means 'truth' in Greek. What are you trying to do, impress me?

ALÍTHEA:

You know of us.

DOCTOR:

No I don't, I'm just very clever.

ALÍTHEA 2:

We know, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

How do you know my name? What is this place? Where's Clara?

ALÍTHEA:

You are...more inquisitive than we expected

DOCTOR:

Yeah well, you find yourself in a completely new place, it's called curiosity. I usually hate being questioned too, the universe is full of pudding brains. Yet it's a rare moment when I find myself somewhere that isn't the slightest bit familiar to me. All I want is my friend back. Give her to me and I will try...to help you.

(He holds up a finger)

If I can.

ALÍTHEA 2:

I will scan for another human life form.

(The Alíthea closes what appears to be two hollow, transparent eyes, then opens them again)

Your friend...does she take this form?

(It closes it's eyes once more and shape shifts into Clara)

DOCTOR:

Yes! Yes, that's her.

(His eyes stare more intently at the AlÍthea as it changes back to its original state)

So, you can change into...anything.

ALÍTHEA 2:

We can change only into other lifeforms. We can also read their minds. Your friend is worried about you.

DOCTOR:

(Sighs to himself)

Oh, Clara, why are you worried about me?

(Turns back to the Alíthea)

Where is she?

ALÍTHEA:

We will examine you.

DOCTOR:

No! Don't you dare, I'm not having any of you supernova's rummaging through my brain! In fact, the impact would kill you-

ALÍTHEA:

We do not search for information. We only read thoughts.

DOCTOR:

No! That's even worse, don't you dare.

(The Alíthea turn into the Doctor. The Doctor stands and raises an eyebrow, looking at his duplicate self)

DOCTOR:

Well, it's nice to meet someone as clever as me. Hello Doctor! I've always loved your work. Actually, Clara's right, I think my hair is better wild.

(The Alíthea change back)

ALÍTHEA:

Distractions do not work, Doctor.

(The Doctor's face darkens)

ALÍTHEA:

It would seem you are VERY desperate for your companion back-

(The Doctor holds up a finger)

DOCTOR:

Stop, right there!

ALÍTHEA:

We will teleport your Clara. She was deposited to the far region.

DOCTOR:

What dragged her down here?

ALÍTHEA:

It was a creature that sensed her curiosity. We need everyone we can to help this universe from collapsing. She radiated a strong desire for adventure.

(Clara materialises, looking confused to the far left, just before the veil of smoke. The Doctor smiles broadly at her, relieved. He runs toward her and takes her into his arms. Clara embraces back just as tight)

DOCTOR:

(Lifting Clara's face up to look at him)

Are you okay, Clara?

CLARA:

I'm...I'm fine, Doctor. Where are we? What are...what are those things?

DOCTOR:

They are the Alíthea, sort of like Christmas lights only bigger. They can shape shift and translate to 'truth' in Greek which kind of explains why they can read thoughts. This is their universe and we have to help them from this 'darkness' they keep going on about. Anyway, I missed your witty remarks.

(He pats her on the back and proceeds toward the Alíthea)

ALÍTHEA 2:

You will help us. You will help us or you will be imprisoned.

DOCTOR:

Woah woah woah! I've already agreed to help you, you don't need to make threats! Clara always gets her way, so here we are now, ready to help.

CLARA:

But, um, I would like to make it back for tea. Plus there's no other teacher that takes tae kwon do, so...

(She shrugs her shoulders at them)

DOCTOR:

Yes, Clara's making soufflé. I'd like to get back in time for that.

(The Doctor smiles and winks at Clara. She shakes her head smiling. This was never planned, yet Clara clearly approves of this idea)

ALÍTHEA 2:

You will come with us.

(The Alíthea turn their backs and glide through the smoke)

(The Doctor looks at Clara, gestures for her to walk forward, and then they both break into a run. They pass through the smoke and appear on the other side)

DOCTOR:

Ah, where are we then? Platform 9 and 3/4?

(Clara giggles)

(The space is filled with Alíthea, seemingly gliding around panicked at something. It is a huge city, with tall, grand buildings that look like they're made of glass yet actually if smoke. Overhead crashing is heard, booming loudly and shaking the smoke somehow. Clara almost falls at the next earthquake-like shake, and the Doctor holds onto her just in time before she falls. The brighter Alíthea appears next to them)

ALÍTHEA 2:

This is the heart of our universe. And it is crumbling. It is crumbling. Save us.

(The Doctor puts on his sonic sunglasses)

DOCTOR:

Alíthea, you still haven't told us: what is it?

ALÍTHEA:

It is the dark shadow lingering upon our grand kingdom.

DOCTOR:

Right...

(He sighs in exasperation)

Okay then, where is it coming from?

ALÍTHEA:

Beyond the walls, beyond! We are trying to keep it out.

DOCTOR:

(As the space starts so shake again)

What do you mean? Beyond the walls, where are the walls, what are you trying to say?!

(Wringing his hands, frustrated)

ALÍTHEA 2:

We envision the wall

DOCTOR:

You envision the wall...envision the wall

CLARA:

Doctor, didn't you say they could read people's thoughts? What if they mean the wall...at the very end of the universe, trying to protect them?

DOCTOR:

Yes! Yes, oh, Clara Oswald, what would I do without you?

CLARA:

Probably sit around and wallow in Scottish melancholic doom.

(She smiles at the Doctor)

DOCTOR:

(Smiles back)

Ah, you know me too well.

(Starting to ramble as another shake starts)

It's not a physical wall, a mental wall, put up by the thoughts of the Alíthea! You don't have visual cortexes, you don't even have eyes! Oh this is good. All you see is light, you're all...

(Gestures widely to all the Alíthea)

Wired to the wall! You don't know what the force threatening your universe is because you can't see! You only see the darkness, the shadow that falls and purges the wall. But if we don't know what it is, we'll have less chance of beating it. And if it finally comes through the wall...

(Starting to slow down speech)

The darkness will consume you, won't it? It will kill you all with its shadow.

CLARA:

If they only see light, how can they see us?

DOCTOR:

They see our visual outline. We look different to the Alíthea, that's why they can shape shift so well. But I bet you they can't change into other Alíthea, because they're all the same shape!

ALÍTHEA:

Yes.

DOCTOR:

And all light would be eliminated in this universe, wouldn't it?

CLARA:

Yes. Yes it would.

(He claps his hands together)

DOCTOR:

Well, we'd better get going.

(A massive shake erupts. The smoke riles restlessly beneath their feet.)

CLARA:

Doctor, we should be going.

(She tugs at his arm)

DOCTOR:

Wait, I just need to examine...

(The Doctor presses his sonic sunglasses and examines the Alíthea. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Clara looks round at him as he reopens his eyes)

DOCTOR:

I know where to go

(He holds Clara's hand and they set off running. The Doctor runs almost blindly through the huge space, knowing which direction to go in. They pass through Alíthea's until they reach the end of the space. They pass through the smoke again)

DOCTOR:

Clara, duck!

(Clara ducks just as a ball of fire passes over her head. They continue running, dodging more balls of fire)

CLARA:

Doctor!

(Clara tries to jump in front of him, but the Doctor moves forward just as the fire bolts pass through his chest. The Doctor falls to the floor, clutching his chest until unconscious. He had taken six fire balls to his chest. It has singed his t-shirt. His skin underneath is horribly burned)

CLARA:

DOCTOR!

(She falls at his side, crying, calling his name. She pumps his chest on both sides to revive his hearts, but he doesn't respond. There is a faint pulse)

CLARA:

Please Doctor, wake up, please. Please...

(She manages to awkwardly lift him up, holding him against her. She tries to move with him but he is too heavy. The balls of fire circle closer. The Doctor uses a small amount of regeneration energy to heal himself. He manages to stand on his own. He is back to normal)

CLARA: Oh my stars, Doctor, are you okay?

(The Doctor nods cautiously)

DOCTOR:

I might not have any ears in the next regeneration but I think I'll be fine.

(Clara sighs in relieved laughter as she embraces The Doctor)

CLARA:

(Scolding him)

Why did you do that?

DOCTOR:

Because then it would've been you and the damage would have been unfixable. And I would never trust myself again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, never seeing your smile again, it would tear me apart. Clara, you've got to understand that you have to leave me if I am truly fatally wounded. You have to save yourself.

CLARA:

Well, make sure you don't die, then.

(The Doctor nods. He takes her hand again and they make it to the end, still dodging fire balls. They pass through the smoke and into the next space. It is immensely hot, and they can hardly run. The Doctor is breathing heavily but Clara is covered with sweat and panting as she tries to keep on running. They pass through the veil twice more, and the Doctor is panting and sweating too. Clara's breathing is ragged, she is sweaty all over and her face is orange with burn. She swoons with exhausted heat and falls lifeless to the floor)

DOCTOR:

Clara!

(He picks her up and carries her forward. He walks forward determined, despite the crushing inferno of blistering heat bearing down on him. He holds Clara's body in his arms, her legs and head lolling backward. The Doctor is out of breath. He passes through the last veil. He is in a tall, massive space, with hardly any oxygen to spare him. He restrains from dropping Clara. He holds onto her with determination. Before him is a gargantuan transparent forcefield, which is being penetrated by an even bigger shadow, perpetual and all-consuming darkness)

DOCTOR:

(Shouting with rage)

So! Who are you, then?! Why are you destroying this creation, this universe? Answer me!

(The Darkness does not give sound, but makes tremors in the ground)

DOCTOR:

Morse code?

(Laughs hysterically)

I never thought this would ever come! Communicating with a force as strong as you by morse code. Hah! What are you?

(The Darkness shakes the ground and sends a message)

DOCTOR:

Consume the Light? Not while I'm breathing!

(The Darkness sends a haughty tremor, as if it's laughing)

DOCTOR:

Wait...I know who you are!

(The Darkness laughs again)

DOCTOR:

You are Chaos. Said to have been the first instance of matter, the creation of the universe have being spawned from it. No, no, wait, I'm missing something.

(The Darkness rumbles the ground again repetitively)

DOCTOR:

Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!

(He stares intensely at The Darkness behind the forcefield)

You...are...Chaos...Alíthea, Chaos, Alíthea, yes! Alíthea is Greek for truth, Chaos is a primal Greek legend! They are the ones that say you were the only thing in the universe. That there was nothing but Chaos. That you eventually created the Earth, in the form of Gaia, the Earth Mother, also known as Mother Nature...

(The Darkness is pressed up against it, pushing toward the forcefield as much as it can. It tremors)

DOCTOR:

So you know who I am! I'm not surprised. I suppose you were the one who told the Alíthea. In fact, you were the one who told them that I would bring about your destruction. That I would be the Darkness. Ahh, the oncoming storm. Nice touch. But they saw right through that. You have a tendency to underestimate anything below you. Which is practically everybody.

(The Darkness rumbles again)

DOCTOR:

No that's right, I'm protecting this forcefield with my sunglasses! Do you like them?

(Another shake of communication)

DOCTOR:

You're chaos! Of course I cannot 'kill you.' I can't destroy you, you've been around even longer than me! Which I have to say, is an impossibly rare feat. But you have been here for millions and millions of years, you are the darkness, the matter that created the very earth I'm standing on, as old and ancient as time itself! But there is one thing I have that you don't.

(The Darkness tremors angrily, in pursuit of an answer)

DOCTOR:

I have Clara Oswald!

(The Doctor raises her body a little, and he quickly scans her with the sonic sunglasses. He lays her down on the ground and The Darkness manages to break through the forcefield, with the Doctor's concentrations on Clara instead. It surrounds them both, and the Doctor's forehead is on Clara's, holding her head. Clara is still unconscious)

DOCTOR:

I made a sacrifice!

(He pulls aside his t-shirt covering the wound)

I made a sacrifice for Clara's life, because she was about to dive in front of that fire to save me. To save ME! Every Alíthea heard this, connected to this, and they decided. They decided to sacrifice every single one of them in order to drive you out! You may have undeniable power and a timeless age, but you do not have Clara Oswald.

(Around them, the Alíthea begin to glow brighter, until every one of them is a supernova. This constitutes as millions and millions of supernova's. The Darkness makes a screeching sound. The Doctor holds Clara and himself against the ground, the forcefield that shattered around The Darkness the same one shielding the Doctor and Clara from the extraordinary brilliant lights. Chaos is finally pushed out, entrapped in its own dimension in space and completely alone. After a while The Doctor dispels the forcefield and focuses on Clara)

DOCTOR:

Clara, wake up. Wake up for me.

(She coughs and splutters, her face browned and her lips cracked horribly. Her eyelids are droopy and her eyes are red. The Doctor holds her in his arms)

DOCTOR:

Come on, we need to get you back to the TARDIS.

(The Doctor steps through where the forcefield used to be, and spots the TARDIS. The Doctor turns to the Alíthea, who all around him are slowly melting to pure light and fire)

ALÍTHEA:

We will help you ascend...we will help you like you have helped us. For the last time.

DOCTOR:

I'm sorry you all had to sacrifice yourselves.

ALÍTHEA:

Alas, we live on. We live on as raging fire and the brightest lights.

(The Doctor nods his head. The Alíthea sends a force and both Clara and the Doctor start to ascend in midair slowly. Clara's voice is unbelievably croaky and cracked)

CLARA:

Doctor...

DOCTOR:

Don't worry Clara, you'll be fine. In fact, you were the one who imprisoned Chaos. You were the one who made me sacrifice myself for you, by trying to sacrifice yourself for me, if that makes any sense. You were the one who planted that plea of help into every Alíthea in the universe.

(Clara's arms wrap tightly around The Doctor's, both their feet dangle below them and her head rests at his shoulder. She smiles warmly at him and they ascend quietly all the way back up to the TARDIS)

[In the TARDIS]

(Clara sits in bed, a hundred water bottles all around her. She is still burned, but has regained most of her usual self. The Doctor sits at the edge of her bed, a discarded and finished plate of scrambled eggs lies on the floor)

CLARA:

So the Alíthea...what happened to them?

DOCTOR:

Do you want to find out?

(Clara smiles and nods, taking his hand and walking over to the TARDIS doors. They both stand there, watching what seems to be a gargantuan star below them)

CLARA:

Hang on, that can't be...

DOCTOR:

Clara, we've travelled not to another universe, but to another time. A time before the earth, a time long before anything else. That...

(He points to the star, which used to be the galaxy)

Used to be the universe of the Alíthea. Now, it is turned into what we know today as...the sun.

CLARA:

What? So you mean, the Alíthea's sacrifice to save their universe, they gave all their light and melted into fire to create the sun?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Clara Oswald, you made the sun. You are the reason why Chaos is no longer here, why the sun was born, why the Alíthea sacrificed themselves. You did this.

(Clara looks wonderingly to the Doctor, and he smiles as he shuts the doors behind her. He strolls over to the console)

So, next stop, what's it gonna be?

CLARA:

I think you already know.

DOCTOR:

(Raising his eyebrows)

Come on then, Soufflé Girl. Nothing's impossible for you.

(Clara walks over to The Doctor and together they pull the lever)


End file.
